Eve
__NOEDITSECTION__ they would stare. the deaf dragon and the mute dragon. what a pair. they used to watch us, observe us with eyes that turned away when we looked at them. I would turn away, pretend I didn't see. You always held that stare, challenging them. I suppose that's who you were. . . d e s c r i p t i o n . . You were beautiful, you know that? Your scale gleamed with a dull shine, healthy and strong. It was hard to believe you were sick. You had small features, petite and tiny, practically a RainWing. Your snout tapered into a nice curve, your horns thin, looking brittle, but strong. Just like you. I used to love to watch you, with your carefully planned movements, everything deliberate. You never liked to waste time or energy. Never wasting words, movements, nothing. You were so interesting. But you never wanted to be seen. You stayed in the shadows, unnoticed when others were there. But when we were alone you were beautiful. You shone like your own star. Your dark green scales were like the shadows beneath the canopy; carrying just a small bit of the green of the leaves. Perhaps that was how you blended in so beautifully in the shadows underneath the trees. Other NightWings might be a faint outline under the trees, but your scales were the shadow underneath the trees, the reflection of the mossy green and brown. But you were so much more than just a shadow. Your underscales were gray, gray and green. They were dark, too, but not darker than your scales. On some, it might look ugly, a disgusting mix. On you it shone like green and silver; jewels and silver. You always seemed slightly ashamed of your wings, though I never knew why. I always wanted to ask, but my own disability constrained me, and you would pretend not to hear my mental question. They were an ashy gray, like the soot and ash now staining the NightWings' former kingdom. The color of gray after fires have burnt themselves up and reduced everything else to ash. I used to think you were ashamed because that was what they saw you as; the burnt-out daughter of a blaze of a mother. But I must have been wrong. You were never ashamed. . . p e r s o n a l i t y . . You were loud, filling up the space you couldn't with your own speech. To some this might sound offensive. But to me, it was a beautiful way to hear my thoughts reflected back at me in the verbal ways I could not. . . a b i l i t i e s . . You may not have been able to hear what they said, but you could hear their intentions. Mindreading is a useful skill to have when one cannot use their ears. . . w e a k n e s s e s . . We were both weak to others. But I always thought you were strong. You were the strong one, bold and staring straight back at the others who stared. You were the one who was never afraid of anything. But you were deaf. Everyone thought that was strange, that you were extremely peculiar, you were weak, you were an oddity. They were never more wrong. . . g a l l e r y . . Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+